


Too Dignified For This (But That Doesn't Mean You Can't Get Off On It)

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people assume Gabriel is the one who does most of the teasing, but sometimes Sam likes to play his own games to keep Gabriel begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Dignified For This (But That Doesn't Mean You Can't Get Off On It)

As soon as their shucked jeans hit the floor, Sam was on top of Gabriel, lips slotting and hands holding the smaller man’s hips. He let one of his hands drift over the front of Gabriel’s silk boxers, teasing with a gentle squeeze and then following the hard line of arousal through the red fabric with his finger tips, barely touching. Gabriel moaned, whimpering and begging for Sam to touch more.

“Oh, you like that, Gabe? Bet I can make you come in your boxers,” Sam teased, murmuring against Gabriel’s mouth.

Gabriel didn’t try to protest that challenge, bucking into Sam’s hand, searching out more friction.

Sam made a soft admonishing noise and shimmied up the angel’s body until he could feel Gabriel’s erection pressed into the crease of his hip, right next to his own hard cock. Sam experimentally rolled his hips against Gabriel’s, drawing a broken groan from the creature beneath him.

Gabriel’s hands went to his own hips, trying to push his boxers off. Sam batted his hands away and Gabriel begrudgingly moved his hands to grasp Sam’s hips, ready to just hold on for whatever the human had planned. And that compliance? The fact that Gabriel was obeying him and letting him take charge when he could easily snap and have Sam bound and gagged and at his will? Such a fucking turn on.

Sam rolled his hips again, slowly but confidently, against Gabriel’s; making sure they both felt _every_ point ofcontact. Gabriel spread his legs a bit more, planting his heels for leverage to thrust his hips up to Sam’s. Sam pressed a hand down on Gabriel’s chest, fingers splayed across a pectoral, index finger brushing over his nipple, pulling a whimper from his archangel. Through an act of contortion Sam leaned in to kiss and suck at Gabriel’s neck, undulating his hips over Gabriel’s, reveling in the specific brand of friction brought about by this kind of movement against each other, hard against hard with just two thin layers of fabric between them.

“Faster, Sam,” Gabriel groaned, pushing his hips against Sam’s to match his thrusts.

Sam chuckled, almost darkly, against Gabriel’s neck, rolling his hips a little faster, making soft noises between every kiss. Gabriel could feel a hot twist of arousal in his lower stomach that made him acutely aware of the fact that though this was something human teenagers did, it was getting him hot.

Just being this close to Sam got him hard. Every time he was away from his hunter he wanted to be back with him, in his arms, inside him, pressed up against him.

“Kiss me, Sammy, on the lips,” Gabriel commanded and it was almost funny (but more arousing) to hear something so authoritative come out as a moan.

Sam leaned up, tilting his head to kiss Gabriel properly, tongue poking against the angel’s lips in a question. Gabriel opened his mouth quickly, so willing to have Sam tongue-fuck his mouth while they continued to rut against each other. Sam matched the pace of his hips to that of his tongue; fast and needy. Every roll of his hips made him moan softly against Gabriel’s mouth, swallowing the shorter man’s noises as he swallowed Sam’s. The only sounds in the room were muffled noises of pleasure and the sound of fabric rustling when it brushed other fabric as they rubbed against each other, dirty and hot and not nearly enough.

“Fuck me, Sam. Just… fuck me.”

Sam smirked against Gabriel’s lips, not making any move to stop the rhythm they had going.

“Said I would make you come in your boxers, gonna make you come in your boxers,” Sam replied simply.

Gabriel groaned, frustrated by the act they were participating in, but he rolled his hips up to Sam’s anyways, desperate.

“Just want to come, kiddo. Let me come, Sammy.”

Sam adjusted his position and kissed the corner of Gabriel’s mouth, starkly sweet contrast to the filthy rutting. He moved his hands to the angel’s hips from where they had strayed up his sides and practically manhandled him into a better position for what they were doing. Gabriel was about to protest being thrown around when Sam rolled his hips again. But with the new configuration of their bodies it felt so good that all he could do was whimper. The heat pooled in his stomach was tightly coiled, ready to explode into climax. Gabriel whined Sam’s name when the taller man pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his jaw line and stopped moving his hips.

“C’mon, Sasquatch.”

Sam let his thumbs trace the hollows of Gabriel’s hips, squeezing the bone lightly before going back to rutting mercilessly against him. Gabriel keened and writhed under him, so close. Sam leaned down and kissed the shell of his ear before murmuring “Come for me, Gabe, make a mess of those boxers.”

The smaller man pushed his hips against Sam’s one last time, trying to get a little more friction, before he gasped and choked on a cry of Sam’s name, coming hard and ruining his favorite pair of boxers. Gabriel panted as he came down from his orgasm, watching Sam through half lidded eyes as the human hit his own climax, moaning and dampening his own underwear. Sam’s arms gave out under him and he collapsed, chest against chest, on top of Gabriel. After a few minutes of just breathing heavily, Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck, up his jaw, to his lips.

“I love you, Gabriel,” Sam whispered, pulling away and rolling off the angel.

“I love you too, kiddo. Should we get cleaned up?”

Sam nodded, climbing out of bed and pulling Gabriel’s prone form to himself, picking him up bridal style to carry him to the bathroom. Gabriel wriggled in Sam’s arms and leaned up to press a simple kiss to his lips, pulling back to smile at him. Sam smiled back adoringly, walking to the bathroom with an armful of archangel, completely content with life.


End file.
